


Lonely

by MadQueen



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, sad kootra, there are no happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking through the office late at night on Valentine’s Day… it should’ve been quiet, everyone should’ve been home with their loved ones, but there was a distinct sound of clicking and typing down that hall that confused James’. He had thought he was alone, but evidently not.<br/>--- <br/>James goes to the office and runs into a drunk, lonely, and sad Jordan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely

Walking through the office late at night on Valentine’s Day… it should’ve been quiet, everyone should’ve been home with their loved ones, but there was a distinct sound of clicking and typing down that hall that confused James’. He had thought he was alone, but evidently not.

He had come in to try and get some editing done, and hadn’t really expected anyone to be at the office with him.

“Hello?” James calls out and he instantly hears the typing stop.

“James?” The voice calls out from further down the hallway.

James makes his way down the hall and turns into Jordan’s open room. “Jordan, what the hell are you still doing here, man?” He tries to sound casual as he leans against the doorway but it comes out more worried than anything else.

Jordan downcasts his eyes before replying. “I’m just working…” His words are slurred.

“But I thought you said you had finished everything yesterday?” James is feeling pretty charitable so he continues “… I mean do you want me to edit some of your stuff so you can go home?” James watches Jordan look further down, his posture changing as if he was trying to sink as far into the chair as he could.

Once Jordan starts it all comes out rather quickly, as if he’s trying to get it over with as painlessly as possible. “I came hoping one of you where gonna be here…” Jordan feels as if there’s something stuck in his throat and he feels tears start to well up in his eyes as he goes on. “The house was so empty… and… I just…”

James watches the man divulge into tears and that’s it James can’t handle it anymore- he’s moving as quickly as he can to hug Jordan.

Jordan stands up and accepts the hug, his head falling in the crook of James’ shoulder, not holding anything back now as his body is wracked with sobs.

“It’s alright Jordan… It’s gonna be alright, man.” James smells a distinct smell of alcohol on Jordan and that leads him to wonder if he had driven that way.

The time passes slowly as the two stand there, holding each other in the quiet of the office that was usually so lively.

It had to be at least 20 minutes before James had calmed Jordan down enough that he had stopped crying.

“You want me to take you home, Jor?” James asks, pulling back to look Jordan in his eyes. 

Jordan shakes his head quickly and whispers out the words “Please don’t make me spend another holiday alone…”

He looks like he’s about to cry again and James’ mouth opens for a second, trying to find the right words but being unable before he decides on “I-I can stay with you if you want? I mean you have a guest room right?”

Jordan nods his head drunkenly. “Thank you James… You’re the best.” He says and smiles, pulling James into another hug before pulling back again. “Let’s go home… you, you know the way, right?”

“Yeah I know the way Jordan let’s get you to the car.”

The car ride goes smoothly, other than the fact that Jordan is apparently very touchy when he’s drunk.

It takes all of James’ being but eventually he gets the man up the stairs into his own bed.

“Nooo….” Jordan whines into the pillow when James tries to pull away. “Don’t leave.”

James looks down at where Jordan is curled into a ball on his bed and decides to give the man pity, joining him at a respectable distance on the bed. 

James doesn’t even fight Jordan when he moves to lay his head on James’ chest.

James didn’t really expect much conversation from Jordan, given their situation… but the man is surprisingly very talkative whenever he’s drunk apparently.

“The cat’s don’t really help either, you know?.” He slurs, his eyes half closing when he tries to look up at James.

James doesn’t know what to say so just nods and lets Jordan continue on his ramblings.

Jordan runs a tongue over his lips, his half lidded eyes darting down to meet James’ mouth. “I just… get so lonely.”

It’s when Jordan tries to kiss him that James has to stop him. “I-I Jordan I can’t you’re drunk and… I….”

“Oh…” Jordan doesn’t look too sad as he lays his head back on James’ chest.

It gets really quiet in the room. The only sounds are coming from the beating of their hearts and their slow breathing.

Jordan takes a deep breath. “I see how you look at Aleks, you know.”

“…Yeah.” James doesn’t really know what else to say to that.

“You should act on that…” Jordan continues on, looking up at James once more before laying his head back down. “I also see the way he looks at you.”

James nods solemnly, knowing the looks that Jordan is talking about.

Jordan’s voice catches in his throat, his words coming out very quietly.“Can you at least pretend you love me tonight, James?”

James nods once more, softly replying back to Jordan. “I can do that.”

Jordan’s words are slow and they’re less slurred than before. “Thank you James.”

“Goodnight, Jordan.”

“Goodnight, James.”

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
